


Our Meeting

by riem



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riem/pseuds/riem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Minato and Souji were related? How did they meet? What will their relationship be like? One-shot. Mostly OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Meeting

After a year that unfortunate incident happen due to an unknown reason that is better not to be mentioned, had killed many people in the process. And the Arisatos were one of the victims.

Due to this, their only son, Minato, had been orphaned. He had numerously transferred from relatives to relatives for settling the will that had been left upon him. And for that whole year, he had to deal with the situation. However, no one was willing to take him in. In the end, he was left in the care of the orphanage.

As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, it had been a full three months since Minato's stay in the orphanage. It was a very hard time for him as he kept dwelling over his parent's sudden death. It was painful.

_Who would give him presents during his birthday? Who would give their affection to him? How can he be love with the same people he had loved for seven years?_

His questions were never answered.

The caretakers had not even made an attempt to talk to him but just left him to do what he likes. Regardless, they provide him shelter, food and clothes – not affection.

Minato was always by himself, learning how to be independent at such an early age which in turn restricts other children from understanding him. Gradually, the orphans too avoided him and regard him as a ghost. Minato never ponder the 'why' but instead, did not pay heed of the reason. However deep inside, he needs a friend who would support him. Until one faithful day occurs…

It was an ordinary Sunday. So ordinary, he couldn't forget the day.

As usual, children his age avoided him and Minato would have to spend his days alone. On one of the days such as today, he went to a nearby river. Now, near that river was an old tree. It had stood proudly after its glorious days many years back. Apparently, it became his favorite place to pass the time by with sleeping on one of its branches. He would climb the tree routinely where he positioned himself and gradually falls asleep.

It was as normal and peaceful as his days could be. This is where he can relax, not bothered with anyone's company and caring nothing of the world except his slumber. However, the tranquility did not last longer.

A cry was heard.

Even ignoring the cry, it kept on disturbing his bliss. Of course, one would not be fond if they are being bothered, would they? Peeking through the leaves, Minato saw a gray bob from above. It appears to be a boy and judging by his stature, he seems to be two years younger. The boy had this peculiar gray hair in contrast with his natural blue hue. Regardless, it was not so surprising. What intrigued him the most is that he had never seen the boy.

Calling the boy from above, Minato acquired his attention but the boy did not take the greeting too well. Stumbling backward, the boy saw the stranger before him hanging upside down from the tree with his hair falling down due to gravity.

And he is not too happy.

 _Who is he?_  Minato thought. _Who cares, I want my sleep._  "Stop crying. I'm trying to sleep," he said with a bored tone.

"S-Sorry…" said the boy, fidgeting his feet.

 _At least he's not crying anymore._  Heaving a vexed sigh, Minato retreats back to the tree and climbed down to confront the stranger. "Why are you here?"

"I… I'm lost," the boy replied dryly, refusing to look at him.

"You're not from around here."

"N-No… I-I'm lost a-and… " The boy began to cry. "M-mommy and d-daddy… Th-they…"

Minato sighed. "Stop crying, what's your name?"

"S-Souji, sir."

"Alright then Souji, mind telling me what happened?"

"Well…" Souji sniffed, "Mommy and daddy and me were at this shop. It got this cool robot and I want it… But daddy won't let me. So, I got angry and didn't speak to him. He can buy his things and I can't. It's no fair!" the boy grunted. "So I went to mommy instead. Then when I didn't find her, I got out of the shop. And I want to be with her than daddy so I decided to find her…"

"And you didn't."

Souji nodded regretfully. "This place is so huge! I got lost and those people aren't too friendly," he whined. "I didn't know where I was going until I came here. This is my first time here and I… I don't know what to do…" Once more, Minato have to watch the boy's water works and sighed.

He then thought for a minute, thinking of how to handle this kind of situation. Since he had nothing better to do, Minato decided to help him. "I'll help you find your parents."

Souji then wiped his eyes. "Really?" he asked, brightening up a little with an expectant gleam in his eyes.

Minato nodded.  _Besides, I can't sleep with you being here_ , he thought. "Show me where the shop is…"

Now that the older boy helped him, Souji describe the shop to him. In spite of this, the description was insufficient enough to find the exact shop. Moreover, Minato never bothered to explore this current town he is living. Then again, the town never had many businesses to begin with which made it easier to find the particular store.

To conclude, Souji's memory was his only option.

* * *

After walking around for a while by following Souji's direction, they finally reached the mentioned shop (fortunately). As expected, there were no people present except an old lady with glasses tending the counter. Closing the door behind them, Minato approached the counter. "Excuse me, Miss."

"Yes?" The woman glances at the boys and smiled, "Welcome."

Minato nodded. "I want to ask you something. Have you seen a couple with a kid in here before?"

"Hmm? I don't think so- Wait…" The woman glanced up, as if a memory popped up in her head. "I do remember this sweet young man. He was buying our product and if I'm not mistaken, a shirt. We usually sell souvenirs here so he must be a tourist," she began her rant.

"Then his son wanted him to buy him a robot but sadly, he said no. After a while, his wife came and asks him about their son. And until you know it, he was gone. They quickly bought their items and didn't wait for any changes. Poor dears… Then again," she smiled with satisfaction. "I did manage to earn some extra money for myself."

"Hoho… My goodness, I shouldn't say that. Forget about that. Anyway, feel free to buy from this shop of mine."

"…Okay, we'll do that." The woman smiled and then resumed her activity. "Great, your parents are looking for you," Minato stated.

Souji who was happily watching a toy display suddenly felt guilty. He glanced up at Minato and then looked down. "I-I shouldn't have got out of the shop," he started, accompanied with a sob. "If I d-didn't… I-I don't have to get l-lost…" Souji burst out crying.

Minato comforted the boy and placed a hand on his head. "It's not your fault," he smiled a reassuring smile at the glancing boy. "Let's go back to the orphanage, maybe they can help us."

"They?" Souji asked curiously after gradually calming down.

"The caretakers."

Souji blinked, surprise at his findings. "You don't have any mommy and daddy?

Minato paused. He looked at him and then stares down at the ground. The mention of his parents isn't really a topic he wanted anyone to bring up. "No…" he said bitterly.

Nodding, Souji followed Minato out of the shop. Along their way to the orphanage, the atmosphere was awkward. Minato was still moody and Souji felt that he landed on a heavy topic. It was already in the afternoon by now and the streets are bustling with people. Basically, most of them were out for lunch.

As they walked along a pathway, an unusual compartment was situated. It was covered in blue and a middle-aged woman was at its entrance. "Come in, come in. I can read your future."

Minato replied for them both, "We're not interested in fortune telling."

"Oh but I can help you." She looked at Souji with a meaningful glance. "Especially you, boy."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Really?" Souji pressed on. The woman smiled and nodded. "C'mon, let's try it!" he tugged the older boy's sleeve.

"Do I really have to do this?" Minato complained.

"Yes!" The boy had this eager expression on his face and Minato somehow didn't want to disappoint him. He sighed but complied none the less.

Once inside, the interior was – a not surprising color – blue. At the centre of the room, there was a round table situated. And on it was a ball; a crystal ball. It too was the same hue but lighter. The woman approached the table and sat on her chair. She gestured at the boys for them to follow and they obediently obeyed.

The people present were silent. Minato thought nothing of the ordeal as it does not concern him. But as for Souji, he waited patiently with an expecting aura. He is a young boy, isn't he?

After doing the ritual and ending with a circular motion at the ball, the woman suddenly spoke. "Ahh… It seems you have a problem. However, do not fear for there is already help around you." Ignoring the confused boys, she continued. "What you seek is very near, yet you are oblivious of your surroundings. And you," she set her gaze onto Minato, "you may face good luck upon you. The bond you created may be your salvation from the situation you are in."

"Ookay…" Minato said, feeling weirder by the second. He murmured to Souji, "We have to go. Now."

Already knowing their intention, the woman stopped them. "Before you go, I need compensations."

"We don't have any money lady, if that's what you're after."

Hearing the older boy's statement, she laughed. "Oh, I don't need that. All I want is that you will cherish that bond. Could you do that?"

"Yes?" _Weird lady._

"Good. Farewell then."

Once Souji had finished waving at the fortune teller, they continued their way.  _Something that is close but we can't find it._ Minato began to ponder with her words.  _Wonder what did that mean?_ Shrugging, Minato puts his attention to Souji.  _What am I going to do with you?_  Suddenly, he noticed that Souji was carrying a bag pack and a realization occurred to him. "Souji, what's in that bag?"

Souji halted his tracks and turns to Minato. "Huh?" he glanced behind him. "Oh, this bag. Why do you need it for?" he gave it when Minato held his hand for it.

Acquiring the bag, Minato then examined it. Just as he had suspected, there is a tag attached to it. On the tag, there is Souji's name and aphone number. Minato face palmed. "We should have done this sooner…" he grumbled.

Souji cocked his head, oblivious of the obvious fact.

* * *

Not a moment too soon, they finally reached the orphanage. Entering the building, the boys made their way to the curator's room as guided by Minato. Along their way, he noticed a couple was talking to one of the carers.  _Must be here for them,_ he mused.

"M-mommy?"

At this, the woman turned towards the voice she unmistakably recognized. "Souji!" she called out to her son.

"Mommy!" Souji cried back. He ran up to his kneeled down mother and she happily embraced the hug. Tears began to build up in their eyes for two reason; relief and delight.

The mother broke their hug first and started to scold her child. "Where have you been?! We were so worried! Don't do that ever again…" her tone now softens.

"Sorry…" Souji wiped his eyes for the third time today. "B-but he helped me!" he pointed at Minato. "I was lost and no one tried to help but he did! Without him, I won't have to see you again…"

"Really?" she eyed Minato and gave him a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

Taken by surprise with her question, Minato went speechless but soon recovered. "Minato," he simply said.

"Minato?" she tried pronouncing it. "What a nice name…"

Said boy flushed at her comment, "Thanks. I guess…"

Giggling softly at his embarrassment, an idea struck her. "I like you. We would like to adopt you. Would that be okay?" she looked at her husband.

"Wh-what?" Minato exclaimed in surprise with her blunt statement.

The man smiled. "Sure, why not. Besides, we could use another male in the family. I'm somewhat an inconsiderate father," he joked dryly.

His wife stood up and approached him. "Don't say that dear, you're a caring husband and a good father to Souji."

"Dad…" Souji tugged lightly at his father's coat. "I'm sorry… for being mad at you."

He glanced down at his son, wearing a gentle expression and smiled apologetically. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, Souji."  _They're a nice family,_ Minato smiled velvety as he watched them go all emotional. Noticing that said boy was being left out, he puts his attention to him. "Don't just stand there, come here."

And that's it. Minato officially became their son, after finishing the paper work that is… Arisato Minato is now known as Seta Minato. In spite of this, he still kept his original family name with their agreement, even if he became a Seta as well as a brother to Souji.

"A new family, huh?" Minato began to contemplate to himself.

* * *

_Mom, Dad…_   _I have a new family now. It's not that I agreed to this, but what choice do I have? But I think they're nice people. I'm not betraying you or anything but this will take a longer time for me to cope with. Anyhow, please pray for me from above._

"Onii-chan!"

_Maybe having a brother is not so bad, is it?_


End file.
